Johnny Joestar
Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, higher with Tusk 4's abilities ("Hits with the force of infinite universes") Name: Jonathan Joestar, commonly known as Johnny Origin: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (Part VII - Steel Ball Run) Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Human Stand user, Spin user, Jockey Powers and Abilities: Above peak human attributes (except for his legs), superhuman endurance, durability, super reaction speed, strength (with Tusk Act 4), skilled marksman, can spin his fingernails at high speeds and shoot them as projectiles (the fingernails quickly regenerate after they are fired). Using the Golden Rotation, Johnny's nail bullets can create holes that can be manipulated and moved across a surface for several meters (these holes leave a "hole trail" in their path and any object that comes in to contact with the hole receives its damage), by shooting himself with a fingernail utilizing Golden Rotation, Johnny can send a part of his body through the newly created hole, such as his arm, giving his shots increased range and allowing him to aim from different angles, Tusk Act 4 grants Johnny the ability of infinite rotation, allowing his stand to pierce through parallel universes and Manipulation|control gravity] to a certain extent, Tusk Act 4 can insert the infinite rotation into a target, causing them to spin internally forever which forces the victim to infinitely return to the spot where they took damage, Tusk Act 4 has displayed the ability to resist time stop to an extent Attack Potency: Small Building level physically, (His most powerful moves focus on hax, rather than destructive force, the damage that Tusk Act 4 can deal is said to be infinite and can pierce through different universes and the person hit by this attack will feel the force of the said universes.) Range: Around a dozen meters, cross-universal with Tusk Act 4 Speed: Supersonic+ reaction speed, Tusk Act 4 negates Johnny being blitzed Lifting Strength: Superhuman with Tusk Act 4, exact level unknown Striking Strength: Class MJ+ with Tusk Act 4 Durability: Wall level+ Stamina: Superhuman Standard Equipment: His horse, Slow Dancer Intelligence: High, as Johnny is a talented jockey, and is skilled in combat. Weaknesses: Paraplegic (crippled through most of Part 7 until the very end), using the Golden Rotation on his nail bullets causes them to grow back slowly, though this can be sped up a bit by eating certain herbs or drinking tea. Tusk Act 4 can only be called out by utilizing the energy generated by a horse's movement. Without a horse, Johnny cannot use his greatest Stand abilities, although this is no longer a problem as time went on. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Spin/Tusk:' The Spin may be considered counterpart to the Hamon power featured in the original timeline. As demonstrated and explained by Gyro Zeppeli, the technique often involves the use of the phalanges, hand, wrist, elbow and shoulder, to the entire body (and beyond) in spinning a ball and/or launching it with the aim of exploiting the Magnus effect (whereby in flight, a spinning ball, by deflecting air flow, curves from its principal flight path), calculating trajectories with reference to golden rectangles in the environment. Johnny first seeks Gyro Zeppeli's tutelage in the ways of the Spin in order to regain the use of his legs. Most often, Johnny channels the Spin by the use of his Stand, Tusk; developed first with the power of the Corpse's left hand, and further with Gyro's help. Its form varies, depending on the sort or style of Spin Johnny chooses to employ. Johnny Joestar's Stand Tusk, developed with Gyro's mentoring, boosts his ability for applying Spin, namely by directly spinning his fingernails and allowing him to forcefully project them; which, closer to his body, may be better still than Steel Balls. With the fine Spin produced by Tusk, Johnny may punch spiral holes in himself, relocating damage, or his entire body, choosing destinations and targeting enemies to an accuracy resembling a guided or homing path. *'''-Tusk Act 1 - Quick-Spin Nails:' In its small initial form, Tusk grants Johnny the ability to apply rotation to his fingernails and spin them at high speeds, allowing him to use them as projectiles. Once Johnny shoots a fingernail like a bullet, it grows back very quickly. *'-Tusk Act 2 - Ten Aureal Nails:' Once Johnny learned how to preform the golden rotation, his stand Tusk transformed into its second state. With this rotation, not only are Johnny's nail bullets more powerful, but they can also create special holes at their point of impact which can be controlled. These holes can me moved across the surface of an object and can be transferred to other surfaces that it comes in contact with. The holes have a range of several meters and leave a hole trail in their path. If these holes come in to contact with a target, the target will receive the damage created by the holes. Fingernails spinning with the golden rotation take several minutes to grow back, however, this can be sped up by consuming herbs or drinking a certain kind of tea. *'-Tusk Act 3 - Through The Hole:' The third form of Tusk. By shooting himself with a fingernail utilizing golden rotation, Johnny can send a portion of his body through the newly created hole. This stand ability gives Johnny greater range; by allowing him to transfer his arm through the hole, Johnny can shoot targets from new angles and directions. *'-Tusk Act 4 - Infinite Rotation:' The final form of Tusk can only be activated by using the Super Spin, which requires Johnny to allow his horse to run in its "natural state". By doing so, the horse produces rotational energy in the form of the Golden Rectangle. With this, infinite rotational energy is created and can be released through Tusk Act 4. The horse's running power is crucial to use this ability, however, if Johnny has a steel ball in his possession, he can use its spin to temporarily activate his horse's muscle movement and if kicked by his horse, this energy is transferred to Johnny. Act 4's super spin can pierce through other universes and control gravity to some extent, as gravity is supposedly the only force that can pass through universes unharmed. The damage caused by the rotation is infinite and will not end unless Johnny were to apply another similar rotation moving in the opposite direction, resulting in the two forces canceling each other out. When hit by one of Johnny's nail bullets, Tusk Act 4 can insert the infinite rotation into the target, causing them spin internally forever. The effected victim will infinitely return to the spot where they initially took damage (or its equivalent location if the target is in a parallel universe). This spin is also transferable between objects. Tusk Act 4 can move through universes and even during stopped time to some degree. '''Note:' Not to be confused with Phantom Blood's Jonathan Joestar Other Notable Victories: Superboy Prime (Johnny Joestar had Tusk Act 4 and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Spin Users Category:Humans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Joestar Family Category:Tier 9 Category:Hax